Scorpion
by StarbuckStar
Summary: A new case becomes more dangerous,deadly and personal than any the team had experienced before.With Colby kidnapped,David injured and Charlie near death,Don and team must overcome all obstacles and face their new nemesis,a man they call Scorpion
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Scorpion  
**Rating:** PG13 for violence, torture, drug-use... etc.  
**Characters:** Colby, Don, David, and Charlie... but mostly Colby ^_^  
**Summary:** A new case becomes more dangerous,more deadly and more personal than any the team had experienced. With Colby kidnapped, David injured and Charlie near death, Don and team must overcome all obstacles and face their new nemesis,a man they call Scorpion.

**Scorpion**

**Chapter 1**

**Taken**

Colby cursed, his breath hitching, as he was dragged painfully to his feet. His injuries screamed in protest but he willed the pain to recede. _He should fight; he cannot surrender without a fight!_ And with that thought in mind, he made a move.

Feigning surrender for a moment, he took advantage of the men relaxing their grips, and stroke. His knee connected with soft flesh and he was rewarded with a satisfying gasp of pain followed by a moment of partial freedom.

Colby turned, his right hand rolling into a fist, aiming to deliver another hit, but this time his fist connected with air as the other man, in flash-like speed, grabbed hold of his neck. Colby gasped, both hands clawing desperately at the arm that was squeezing his air-supply. Not minding Colby's struggles, the man, who was at least twice Colby's size, continued to squeeze further.

"That's enough! We don't want him dead!" A voice chided sternly.

The grip on his neck relaxed on cue, and Colby took that opportunity to greedily gulp as much air as he could.

Another man came into his line of vision and grabbed hold of his left arm, forcing it open. Another with an empty syringe in hand was skillfully filling it with a mysterious liquid. Colby tensed as the syringe caught his eye, bringing with it unwanted memories.

"Shhh, relax," the man with a firm hold on his neck whispered in his ear.

Colby breathed, and as the syringe was brought closer, he began to struggle. The grip on his neck tightened and the man holding his arm dug painfully into his flush spreading his arm further and readying it for the injection.

"LET HIM GO!"

_Thank God! _A wave of instant relief washed over him upon hearing his partner's voice. _David was alive_; Colby let that fact sink in as he allowed his body to relax.

"Hey," David, gun in hand and bleeding from a wide gash on his forehead, warned fiercely, "Let him go or you die!"

"You're a lucky man," the man Colby identified as the order-maker spoke in a calm voice, "you're still alive."

"Sorry to disappoint!" David threw back, his eyes skillfully scanning the scene and finally resting on his partner. Their eyes met and both read the unspoken message in the other's eyes: _This wasn't good!_

David swallowed. Five guns were already aimed at him.

Realization of what might just take place sank in. Colby was scared, more for his partner's life than his own.

"Listen," the blond FBI agent reasoned hoarsely, "Whatever this is, I'm sure he has nothing to do with it," he spoke to the front man.

"You're right, this isn't about him," the man turned to him then, and their eyes locked for the first time."

With a swift motion and with his eyes still on Colby, he fired.

Colby's eyes widened in horror as he watched David fall. _God, No!_

For a frightening second, David lay on the ground, unmoving.

"David," Colby screamed, praying for a response. At first he got none, but then he tried again, more forcefully, "DAVID!"

A groan then a moan, but they sounded like music to Colby's ears.

"This has taken long enough!" The boss turned, and snatching the syringe from the other guy, he approached Colby.

David had managed to roll on his side, sharp pain spreading slowly through his body beginning with his side. _The man was right, he was lucky. This is the third time he cheated death this day._ David forced his thoughts back to the present. _Colby was in trouble._

His gun was lying a few feet to his right but there was no way he'd be able to reach it without anyone noticing.

A strangled voice snapped his attention back to the men holding his partner. He watched as Colby was held down and injected with God knows what.

Colby felt the needle pierce a vein in his left arm, and it seemed forever before the needle was withdrawn. The moment it did, the tinge started. A warm sensation followed, enveloping Colby's senses with a thick fog. He staggered into the arms of the men holding him. His eyes now heavy and alarmingly unfocussed struggled to stay open for a moment before they lost the battle. Hands held him down, and he felt himself being carried just as his senses faded into darkness.

David chose that moment to reach for his gun, but the second he did, a shot rang out, freezing him in place.

"Don't be stupid," the man warned as he carelessly threw the now empty syringe to the ground, "I kept you alive on purpose. I can easily change my mind."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from him?" David demanded through his teeth, pain was getting rapidly out of control and he was slowly losing the battle to keep it in check.

"You're in no place to ask questions," the man told him matter-of-factly, "Tell your boss, we'll keep in touch."

From his position on the ground, David watched them leave with his partner, helplessness and rage eating at him and a single thought running madly through his head: _he had failed his partner. _

**TBC**

******************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you who took the time to review my story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest of the chapters. PattyB, regarding my other stories, I know it seems like I abandoned them, but I have every intention of completing every single one. It's just that I tend to give priorities to new ideas. However, because of university stress, I cannot update regularly, but I promise to update as soon as I can.

Lots of mistakes in this chapter. I will edit as soon as I can.

**Scorpion**

**Chapter2**

**The Beginning of the End**

Charlie was anxious. His hands tapped nervously against his thighs in an effort to pass time. An impatient sigh soon escaped him when yet another minute passed without Don showing up.

"Relax, will you?" Alan suggested as he put a steamy cup of coffee in his younger son's lap and sat down, resting his back against the comfy armchair, "You worrying isn't going to help."

"I know," Charlie sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "I'm just worried about Don," for a moment he hesitated, "He looked like hell the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, he did."

Charlie took another sip as he glared at the door as if willing it to open and reveal his brother, "I wonder if they heard anything about Colby."

Alan shook his head, "The poor guy's been through a lot already; I just hope they find him soon."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Don's taking it hard."

"He blames himself," Alan stated.

"It's not his fault," Charlie argued looking up at his father. He hated seeing his brother hurt and he knew that what happened to David and Colby was hurting Don a great deal.

"Yeah, well, try telling him that!"

It wasn't until another hour passed that Don arrived. Both Charlie and Alan looked at him expectantly. Charlie's head dropped as he took in Don's grim and tired expression.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Alan spoke up when both his sons remained silent, "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd love some!"

Alan rose to his feet and made his way to the kitchen while Don slumped into a chair with a heartfelt sigh.

Charlie waited few seconds before speaking up, "How's David?"

"He'll live," Don acknowledged tiredly.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get much; he's still under anesthesia from his surgery."

Another pause…

"Anything about Colby?"

Don shook his head grimly, "No, I'm afraid!"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe, I can help."

"How Charlie?" Don said sharply, "How can you help? We have nothing. Not a damn thing!"

Charlie swallowed. "Maybe we missed something. Maybe David can tell us something."

Don seemed to calm down, "I told them to call me the minute he comes to."

Alan chose that moment to step in, bringing a tray with a mug of coffee and three slices of apple-pie.

Don accepted the mug gratefully.

The three sat mostly in silence with Alan trying unsuccessfully to start idle conversations with his sons.

Don stood up after he finished his coffee, "I think I'll be going."

"You didn't eat anything," Alan protested.

"I'm not hungry."

Charlie remained silent. Don hesitated, "Look buddy, I'll let you know if anything comes up, ok?"

"Yeah," Charlie forced a smile, accepting Don's unspoken apology.

The sudden ringing of his cell phone startled Don. He snatched it out of his pocket quickly, "Eppes!"

For a moment silence was his reply. "Who is this?" Don snapped angrily; he was in no mood for silly pranks.

"You sound tense, agent Eppes," A crackling voice replied.

Don tensed, making both Charlie and Alan frown.

"Who is this?"

"We have agent Granger," the stranger chose to ignore Don's question.

Don breathed as he squeezed the phone, "Why have you taken him? Who are you and what do you want?"

"Joseph Marcus," the voice demanded, "Let him go, and we'll let your agent go."

Don wet his lips, he wasn't expecting this. "I don't know who you're talking about!" Don knew it was a long shot, but he tried anyway.

"No point in lying, Eppes. We know everything."

Don seethed, "Then you know I don't have the authority to let him go."

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way," the voice paused for effect, "that is, of course, if you want Blondie here back."

"Let me talk to him!" Don demanded.

"Not now."

"Well is he all right?" Don was out of patience now, "Did you hurt him?"

"We'll call you back. You'd better have an answer when we do."

Don heard the click with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Don?" Alan questioned carefully. Whatever it was, it sure didn't look good.

"Colby isn't dead is he?" Charlie asked fearfully.

Don shook his head, "No," then after a pause, "I don't think so."

"Did they tell you what they want?" Alan questioned with concern.

"They want a trade," Don replied as he reached the door, "I've got to go."

Alan and Charlie watched him leave with grim expressions. Both father and son had the terrible feeling that this was only the beginning: the beginning of something horrible.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A bucket of icy water was tossed on his face, bringing him back to consciousness with a slap. He gasped as the water hit him and arched his back fatally, coughing and sputtering excitedly. A searing pain erupted in his chest from the effort. After a moment he managed to put the fit under control, closing his eyes as it passed.

"Rise and shine, pretty boy!"

Against the pounding in his head, Colby cracked an eye open and stared up at the face looming above him - it was disturbingly unfamiliar. He tried to adjust his body to a more comfortable position but found out he was unable to. His hands were cuffed behind his back to a steel beam that ran from floor to ceiling. The rusty iron cuffs bit harshly into his flesh, drawing a considerable amount of blood and skin.

Memories came crashing to his head. _God, he was in trouble_. He realized the man was still staring at him. Colby shook his head, ridding it of some of its wetness. His hair, now icy-wet, was plastered against his face; he was freezing. The place that looked like a large warehouse was cold and damp. Looking down at himself, Colby realized his shirt has been torn open and the massive bruising on his side sustained in the accident visible. His trousers leg was ripped and the wound on his leg looked like it had stopped bleeding.

"Painful?" The man inquired but nothing in his tone or features showed that he cared about the answer.

"Why am I here?" Colby said evenly, his voice raspy and more tired than he liked it to appear.

The man ignored him as he uncapped a bottle of water he held. Without asking, the man knelt by Colby's side and grabbed his chin not too gently, tilting it upward and bringing the tip of the bottle to Colby's lips.

Colby choked on the water as it slid down his throat forcefully. The man released him after a moment and watched as Colby struggled to bring his breathing back under control.

A sudden loud creak made Colby turn to the far right, where the door which was hidden from Colby's view opened and two men stepped inside.

Colby watched as the two men stood over him, one of which was the man Colby recognized as the one giving orders before.

"Finally awake I see!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," was the quick reply.

The man smiled lightly, "Tough guy, huh? We'll see how you feel in a day or two."

Colby stared back unfazed. "Who are you?"

"Call me Jack," the man replied calmly.

"Why am I here, Jack?"

"How about I let the boss answer that question, I bet he'd want that."

"And here I thought you were the boss."

Jack smiled showing his teeth, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

Colby threw back his head and closed his eyes tiredly, "And when will I see your boss?"

"Soon," Jack said casually, "You must be quite special; the boss doesn't usually meet anyone. I, myself, have only met him few times."

"Are we jealous?" Colby managed a smirk.

Jack smiled again, "I give you a day for that smart-ass attitude of yours to disappear."

"I give him few hours," the man who had woken Colby earlier said.

"I'd be disappointed," Jack replied with his eyes on Colby, "He's a tough guy; he'll endure at least a day before he breaks." He knelt by Colby's side, his face only inches apart from his, "It is what we do here, tough guy: we break people."

Colby didn't blink.

"All the pain you had endured before? It is nothing compared to what you're going to see down here."

A pause, then…"I'm scared."

Jack's face was serious, "You should be, if you're smart that is. But then even if you are, it's not going to change anything. Pain is coming, and it won't be pretty."

Colby watched as Jack climbed to his feet, dusting his expensive gray suit.

"Every man can be broken, Granger. Weakness is the keyword, our job here is to find it," He was quiet for a moment, "I called your boss a while ago. He seemed worried."

It took everything he got but Colby managed to act indifferent.

"He wanted," Jack smiled, "actually, demanded, to hear your voice. I told him not now."

Colby just stared back at him.

"Let me be straight with you, Colby… I can call you Colby, right?" Jack said as he was about to leave, "I really don't know what the boss has in mind, but from what I gather, he has no intention of letting you go, not alive anyway despite what I said to agent Eppes. And even if he let you go, you'll be so messed up and broken both inside and out to go on living."

Colby closed his eyes, brushing off Jack's words.

"Rest while you can," With that Jack and the rest of the men walked out, leaving Colby alone with his grim thoughts.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"It has started… Press the button!"

.

.

.

A loud explosion shattered the silence of the air. Flames growled like angry beasts, crawling their way to their unsuspecting prey: CalSci.

**TBC**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks for all your kind feedback. A dark chapter… kind of.  
**

**Scorpion**

**Chapter3**

**Loss  
**

His mind was in a daze, paralyzed by worry and dread. The moment the car arrived; he jumped out, his stiff body seeming as if it belonged to someone else. Heart beating faster than a speeding bullet, he rushed forward, trying to block the horrible scenes in front of him: wreckage, blood – lots of blood, bodies or part of them, sprawled around as if they just came out of a horrid horror movie. He tried not to think of the possibility that his brother was - - _No, it was out of the question. Charlie's got to be okay!_ Then his eyes, which were wildly scanning the area, caught her, the woman who captured his brother's heart.

"Amita!" he rushed to her, his gaze roaming over her messy shape. Her face and body were matted with blood and dirt, her hair was a mess and her clothes were worse. "You okay?" he demanded quickly, hands firmly on her shoulders, providing her with as much comfort and reassurance as he could.

Her eyes were wide, full of panic and fright, as they witnessed the horrible scenes around her.

"Amita, look at me," Don couldn't help the sternness that took over his tone as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm ok," she murmured, eyes teary but whether from pain or fear, Don couldn't tell.

"That's good," _His brother will be pleased_… _His brother!_

Don swallowed a lump, still trying to block the horrible images around him and the mingled screams of people in pain and those who grieve, "You' seen Charlie?" He was almost scared to ask.

For a second she just looked at him, and then she babbled, "He was standing beside me…the book… just beside me when.. when.."

"It's ok!" Don assured her but he wasn't sure he believed in his own words. He left her to be attended to and walked on, through the Screams – the horrible screams, blood and bodies. _He needed to find his brother. _The medics were trying to do what they can but the enormity of it all, that, no one can do a thing about.

"Don!" He looked up, and saw Megan. She looked really pale and for a fleeing moment, Don wondered how he himself looked. "Did you find Charlie?"

He shook his head wordlessly. He _mustn't fall apart now; he's got to keep it together!_

More screams and failed searches, and then…

"Don?" The voice was shaky and low but there was no mistake about who it belonged to. He saw the relief on Megan's face before he even turned.

Indeed, Charlie was there, standing in front of him, a mess but alive nevertheless.

For a moment he didn't care about the terror or shock he saw in his brother's eyes; all he could feel was the utter relief at finding his little brother alive.

"I.." Charlie stammered, his hands shaking, "Amita.."

"She's fine," and he pulled him into his arms, squeezing hard, reassuring himself, "She's fine Charlie."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

He was jerked awake by a painful kick to his ribs. After gasping in pain then cursing himself for showing a sign of weakness, he immediately tried to mask his pain, an art he had proudly mastered.

His headache was getting worse, and he felt sick. His vision was also blurry and unfocused, so were his thoughts… a fever? Most probably yes which explains why he didn't hear or feel the man entering the room before he kicked him.

The sound of multiple footsteps announced the presence of new faces. Colby didn't even bother to look their way. He shut his eyes, silently willing his headache to recede.

"Agent Granger," a collected voice spoke.

Colby sighed tiredly as he cracked open his eyes and looked up at the four men now standing above him.

"Unfortunately, the boss is quite busy; he can't make it," the tallest of the men informed, "that's why he requested that we bring you to him. I believe you'll find the accommodation there much to your liking."

Colby shifted his weight to find a more comfortable position, wincing at the pain the movement caused, "Your concern for my well-being is quite touching actually."

The man smiled, showing his teeth, "Before we go, however, the boss wants you to understand one thing: you're now his property."

Colby smiled, "And how does he intend to make me understand that?"

Still smiling, the man signaled with his hand, "I hope you'll forgive what we're about to do. We're not savages, agent Granger, despite what you might think."

Colby frowned, looking confused, and then he heard the sound. From his right a man came carrying the cursed object: a red hot branding iron. Colby tensed. _How in earth did he miss that thing?_ Two men approached him and he was uncuffed then dragged to the center, where he was stripped out of his shirt. His hands were cuffed again behind his back. The iron was brought first in front of his face, his eyes catching the burning symbol it carried as he was held down, with no way to struggle. The iron was then brought down and shoved first into his chest, burning into his skin and flesh and stamping its mark on them. The pain, so excruciating and unexpected, flared inside of him, eliciting a scream he would, otherwise, die before letting go of. Once the red-hot iron left his torn and disfigured chest, it was heated again and then reapplied to his back.

Soon the smell of burned flesh and blood clung to the air.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Don watched where Charlie and Amita held hands surrounded by his father and their friends. He was relieved. He knew he shouldn't be because many innocent people died today, most of which were kids, but he couldn't help it. His brother was okay, and Don allowed himself a moment of rest as that fact sank in. Everything else will have to wait.

His cell phone suddenly rang as if defying his decision. With stiff fingers, Don took it out of his pocket and stared at the blank caller-id grimly. He knew who it was. They were the people who held Colby - _Colby who he'd almost forgotten about_. Don cursed himself. He hasn't even had the chance to speak with the governor or do anything. The call, of course, was untraceable just like the last one. He sighed and spoke into the phone, "Eppes."

"Got an answer for me, agent Eppes?"

Don rubbed his temple tiredly. "I haven't really had the time."

"This isn't my problem," the machine-altered-voice told him, "Do you have an answer for me?!"

"No," Don snapped, "No, I don't! What you're asking for is impossible!"

Silence, then…

"Too bad, I was going to let your brother walk away." With that the phone went dead.

Don was stunned and before he could completely process the information, the air whizzed past him… and then he heard Amita's scream. Don actually knew, he knew before he whirled around and saw, as if in slow motion, his brother falling down, hitting the ground. He watched as a pool of crimson blood slowly formed around his brother. Charlie was shot, and now he lay on the ground staring up at the world with lifeless eyes.

**TBC**

_**Horrible chapter, no?  
**_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
